My Life Isn't All Sugar And Rainbows!
by StilesTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: A regular life for regular people is not how the stone always rolls. Don't believe me? Then let me tell you how I ended up in some secret "badass" organization, trying to take down my own dad! And this all happened because of ONE asshole.


So once upon a time there was a young kid who decided to follow dad into his business and eventually take over. He didn't know what they did or why his dad's job was important, but while he was still young, he became curious. And yes, curiosity does kill the cat, but I guess if the cat is cute enough, it will be set free. Or, well, in this case, opened up to the truth, because that's what happened to me.

The truth may have been blinding, and stained my eyes with its darkness that should have never been seen, but it was, over all, the truth. Nobody ever said that it wouldn't hurt just as well as they didn't say how a person you've known all your life could be a monster hidden by a disguise of smiles and happy memories.

Looking back makes me almost sick to my stomach. All those times he was gone for work, and what he really had been doing...its almost like he was never actually who he seemed. And maybe its for the better that I know everything now, going through all that I did-

"Ritsu, you damned well be happy you went with us on taking your father and his company down! Hell, Masamune even saved your ungreatful, sorry ass from a bullet to the head because you were the son of Ondera and might have had information on you!" Said a man as he walked into the room, making sure his suit looked perfect.

"Yokozawa, leave Ritsu alone." Another man said, defending his "friend." He swept a hand through out his black locks of hair, yawning like he had just woken up.

"But-Masamune-"

WHAT THE HELL!? Get out of my introduction Takano-san! This is my story, not yours!

"Don't talk to him like that, or I will shoot you in between your-"

"YOKOZAWA!" The other man warned, glaring intensely with his golden brown, cat-like eyes.

Just please leave me alone, the both of you...

"No, Ritsu. And I can barge in on your intro because the story isn't of just you. Its of you and me." The man with black hair stated.

N-no! Your absolutely wrong! And there wasn't only you, there was the whole-

"Whole, what? Do you really want to spoil that to the everyone?" The man in the suit asked.

"Yokozawa has a point, Ritsu." The other man added.

Ah, forget it! I done with the introduction! Takano-san, you can kiss my ass!

"Gladly, but I feel I would go much farther than kissing-"

Just. STOP. Please.

"Look, now the rat has manners, Masamune." The suited man snorted.

"Ri-chan~, where did you leave the-oh! What's going on in here?!" A new voice sounded in the room.

Oh for the love of- not you too, Kisa-san!

"We are messing with his "brilliant" intro to his story of all that had happened these past few weeks." The black haired man replied.

Hey-!

"Ohhh, can I help!" The short man asked, smiling with glee and pure determination .

"No, I think Ritsu should just start the story already, I mean, look at all the time he just wasted talking to us and not getting on with it." The suited man announced. "Besides, I would love to see his intake on the matter."

"Aww, ok...well, you better start your story, Ri-chan!" The short man shouted, patting Ritsu on the shoulder.

"Yes, continue Ritsu. I would also love to hear every little detail on this. Especially the bedroom scenes, or the floor-"

SH-SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! YOU ARE THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO START OFF PROPERLY!

"What did I do? Yokozawa came here first, and you have decided to ignore the story to talk back to us, baka." The black haired man spoke with a bored tone.

Ok! Fine! Whatever! I will start it now!

"Yay! Story time!" The short man yelled jumping up.

"Control yourself, Kisa," the suited man mumbled fixing his tie.

"The floor is all yours, Ritsu." Called the man with black hair.

...Ok then...flashback!

It all started with my dad coming to me and asking if I was serious about joining his company. ~°^°~

Hey, you! I hope you enjoy this introduction! And if you did, stay tuned because the story is just about to begin!


End file.
